roblox_survival_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Recipes are the items and buildings you can make using the craft tool. Crafting is a crucial part in progressing in the game. This page will not have pictures for each recipe, but you can click on any of the things in this recipe list to go to its page and learn more about it. ---ALL RECIPES--- -FOOD- Food and drink is quite important and is required to stay alive. Although some foods naturally spawn, there are a variety of foods you can make as well. Letting your hunger or thirst reach 0 will kill you instantly. ''-NOTE-'' Blueberries and strawberries can be found in refrigerators, and Blueberry/Strawberry packs can be found at the supermarket building, and they spawn by default and do not respawn. Wheat Bundle = 2 Wheat ; can be processed in a Mill to create Flour, which in turn can create Dough. Uncooked Bread = 1 Dough ; can be cooked into Bread, a classic food. Restores a good amount of hunger. Uncooked Corn Bread = 1 Corn + 1 Dough ; can be cooked into Corn Bread, which restores more hunger than normal Bread. Uncooked Pumpkin Pie = 1 Pumpkin + 1 Dough '; can be cooked into a Pumpkin Pie, which restores a large amount of hunger. '''Uncooked Blueberry Pie = 1 Dough + 1 Blueberry '; can be cooked to make a Blueberry Pie, which restores a large amount of hunger and moderate amount of thirst. 'Fruitcake = Dough + 1 Blueberry + 1 Grape + 1 Strawberry '; a fruitcake. Restores a large amount of Hunger. 'Grape Juice = 1 Glass Cup + 1 Grape '; juice made from Grapes. Miscellaneous item that restores thirst. One portion. 'Blueberry Juice = 1 Glass Cup + 1 Blueberry '; juice made from Blueberries. Miscellaneous item that restores thirst. One portion. 'Blueberry Pack = 1 Pure Plastic + 4 Blueberries '; can be crafted back into Blueberries. Can be eaten to restore moderate amounts of hunger and thirst. 'Strawberry Pack = 1 Pure Plastic + 4 Strawberries '; can be crafted back into Strawberries. Can be eaten to restore moderate amounts of hunger and thirst. '''Survival Pack = 1 Pure Plastic + 1 Canned Meat + 1 Bottled Water ; restores 10 Hunger and Thirst, and has 5 portions. Can be adorned as a backpack by using the Drag function. -MATERIALS- Materials are items in the game that are required to make other items. All items are crafted with "Create Item". Tied Metal Bar = 2 Scrap Metal '; a material used in low-tier buildings. '''Pure Plastic = ' burn 'Discarded Plastic '; essential for crafting Survival Packs, Lighters, and Gas Cans. '''Bonded Metal Bar = 2 Burning Metal 1 Cooked Tied Metal Bar ; a material used in higher-tier buildings. Brick Wall = 2 Brick Piles '; fireproof wall used in heavy duty fireproof structures. '''Rope = 1 Stalk '; currently only used in Engines and Bulletproof Vests. 'Wooden Barricade = 2 Stock Wood '; wall used in low-tier structures. 'Glass Pane = 2 Glass '; a material used in miscellaneous structures. 'Engine = 2 Burning Metal + 1 Wire + 1 Rope + 1 Gasoline '; an uncommon material used in powered vehicles. 'Glass Cup = 1 Glass '; used for crafting juice. 'Wet Sand = 1 Sand + 1 Bucket Water '; currently only used in the Adobe Set. '''Clay = 1 Cooked Wet Sand ; currently only used in Bulletproof Vests. Sand Block = 2 Wet Sand '; currently only used in Sand Walls. '''Sand Wall = 3 Sand Blocks '; currently only used in the Adobe Set. 'Scope = 1 Glass + 1 Burning Metal '; currently only used in Scoped Rifles. 'Metal Blade = 1 Burning Metal (hit with Hammer.) '; miscellaneous item used in special recipes. '''Bulletproof Vest = 2 Metal Blades + 1 Clay + 1 Rope ; reduces damage taken when touched. Lasts until death. Oil Barrel = 3 Burning Metal + 3 Gasoline '''; Highly flammable, long forage time. Will explode when fired upon with a ranged weapon. Used for blowing up barricades, gates, etc. -BUILDING SETS- Building sets are buildings in the game that all have the same recipe to be made, and can be used in conjunction to create larger, more practical structures. All buildings are created with "Create Tool" rather than "Create Item". '''Makeshift Set = 1 Tied Metal bar + 3 Wooden Barricades ; light barricades, ideal for keeping stealers away. Makeshift Gate allows only you to pass through.' (Makeshift Gate, Makeshift Wall, Makeshift Corner) ' Stable/Colony Set = 1 Bonded Metal bar + 3 Wooden Barricade ; more heavy duty than the Makeshift set, ideal for colonies. Colony Gate allows anyone from your colony to pass through.' (Colony Gate, Stable Wall, Stable Corner)' Makeshift Brick Set = 3 Brick Walls + 1 Tied Metal Bar '''; identical to the Makeshift Set, but fireproof. Ideal for those who want to avoid arsonists. (Makeshift Brick Gate, Makeshift Brick Wall, Makeshift Brick Corner)' '''Wired Brick Set = 2 Brick Walls + 1 Bonded Bar + 1 Circuit Board + 1 Wire '; heavy duty walls that have wires on top of them. Connecting anything from the Wire Set to a Battery or Windmill/Solar Panel will cause the wires to deal damage to anything that touches them. Ideal for the hardcore survivor who wants to be left alone. Wired Brick Gate allows only you to pass.' (Wired Brick Gate, Wired Brick Wall, Wired Brick Corner)' Dock Set = 1 Bonded Metal Bar + 1 Wooden Barricade + 1 Wooden Barricade + 2 Stock Wood ; structures ideal for fishing. Adobe Set = 4 Sand Wall + 2 Stock Wood '; fireproof structures made from sand. Ideal for constructing bigger structures. -SHELTERS- Shelters are a different type of building that makes a bunker like structure. '''Small Shelter = 2 Tied Metal Bars + 1 Wooden Barricade '; small shelter, ideal for taking cover. '''Medium Shelter = 3 Tied Metal Bars + 1 Wooden Barricade + 1 Glass Pane ; moderately sized shelter, ideal for placing other structures, such as a Forge, inside. Small Brick Shelter = 2 Brick Walls + 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 1 Stock Wood '; identical to the Small Shelter, but fireproof. '''Medium Brick Shelter = 3 Brick Walls + 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 2 Stock Wood '; identical to the Medium Shelter, but fireproof. -LADDERS- Ladders are, well... ladders! They can be used for many things, including climbing, raiding, or making a nice (but ineffective) barricade. 'Stable Ladder = Bonded Metal Bar + Bonded Metal Bar + Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Nail '; can be used to climb other structures. Fireproof. '''Small Stable Ladder = Bonded Metal Bar + Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Nail ; identical to the Stable Ladder, but about half the size. Wooden Ladder = Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Nail '; can be used to climb other structures. '''Small Wooden Ladder = Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Stock Wood + Nail '; identical to the Wooden Ladder, but about half the size. -MILLS- There are 2 mills in the game. Both share the same purpose; to convert Wheat Bundles into more useful food-related items. 'Makeshift Mill = 1 Tied Metal Bar + 1 Wooden Barricade + 1 Stock Wood '; converts Wheat Bundles into Flour. '''Stable Mill = Bonded Metal Bar + Bonded Metal Bar + Burning Metal + Stock Wood + Stock Wood ; converts Wheat Bundles directly into Dough. Less flammable than the Makeshift Mill. -STORAGE- Storage buildings are buildings you can make that you can sort your things in for safe keeping. Warehouse = 2 Tied Metal Bars + 2 Wooden Barricades '; allows you to store 10 items/tools, which you can withdraw later. Recommended before going into a fight; you may die and you can take tools back from the Warehouse. '''Stable Warehouse = 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 2 Wooden Barricades '; identical to the Warehouse, but allows you to store more items/tools, and is less flammable. 'Makeshift Wooden Dock = 1 Wooden Barricade + 3 Stock Wood '; a building made for fishing, must be placed on water.. Fishing rods included. -FOOD PRODUCTION- Some buildings allow you to produce/grow you're own food. 'Sand Water Filter = 1 Tied Metal Bar + 1 Scrap Metal + 1 Pile of Sand '; provides 50 portions of water, can be retooled and replaced to refill the water. 'Greenhouse = 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 2 Stock Wood + 2 Glass Panes '; Large glass structure, fertile soil and seed packs included inside. Recommended for mass production of plant products, such as wheat. -MISC- These are buildings that are used for other purposes and are usually more advanced. 'Wind Turbine/Solar Panel = 3 Bonded Metal Bars + 2 Wooden Barricades + 2 Stock Wood + 1 Circuit Board+ 1 wire '; use Wiring Pliers to connect the Wind Turbine/Solar Panel to electrical appliances, such as a Battery or Electric Fence. 'Electric Fence = 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 2 Stock Wood + 1 Circuit Board '; a barricade that, when attached to a Battery or Wind Turbine/Solar Panel, will deal damage to players/zombies that touch it. 'Forge = 2 Piles of Bricks + 1 Scrap Metal + 2 Stock Wood '; a structure with a black brick that, when ignited, will burn indefinitely until retooled or deleted. 'Bed = 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 2 Stock Wood + 2 Wheat Bundle + 2 Rope '; touching a Bed allows you to respawn there if you die. -TRANSPORT- Usually in every map you can find cars or trucks to drive around, but you can also make your own methods of transportation. 'Makeshift Raft = 2 Stock Wood '; a slow method of seabound travel. Has one seat, the driver's seat. 'Makeshift Car = 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 1 Wooden Barricade + 1 Engine + 1 Stock Wood '; A car that can be used on land to get around quicker than walking/running. Not recommended to create unless you have a colony, for it is costly to create. Has two seats, including the driver's seat. 'Motor Boat = 2 Bonded Metal Bars + 1 Burning Metal + 1 Engine + 2 Metal Blades '; Quick method of seabound travel that contains a driver's seat and multiple passenger seats. Unlike the Makeshift Raft, the Motor Boat is not flammable. 'Skateboard = 2 Scrap Metal + 1 Stock Wood '; Quick, makeshift method of getting around on land. Works like a ROBLOX Skateboard. Will break after some time. -TOOLS- Tools are items or used to manipulate or change other materials. They are crafted with "Craft Tool" instead of "Craft Item"; they share this property with buildings. 'Bucket = 1 Burning Metal + 1 Rope '; used to hold water from water sources. You can drink from a bucket, or use it to make Dough or Wet Sand. 'Faulty Lighter = 1 Discarded Plastic + Gasoline '; Tier 1 Lighter. Used to ignite flammable items. 'Lighter = 1 Pure Plastic + Gasoline '; Tier 2 Lighter. Used to ignite flammable items. Has a higher chance to ignite than the Faulty Lighter. '''Gas Container = 2 Pure Plastic + Gasoline ; now unusable, previously used to refuel cars and trucks. Wiring Pliers = 1 Metal Blade + 1 Pure Plastic '; used to connect Windmill/Solar Panel to electric buildings or batteries. '''Crude Fishing Rod = Scrap Metal + String + String '; used for fishing, click on a body of water to fish. '''Fishing Rod = Burning Metal + String + String ; used for fishing, click on a body of water to fish. More effective than a Crude Fishing Rod. Radio/Clock = 2 Pure Plastic + 1 Circuit Board + 1 Wire '''; used to contact others who have a Radio, call down crates, and access your offshore storage. '''Pistol = Pistol ; a gun that deals light damage and has a moderate fire rate. Can be restocked with ammo by touching an Ammo Pack. Rifle = Rifle '''; a gun that deals very high damage and has a low fire rate. Contains 8 shots per clip. Can be restocked with ammo by touching an Ammo Pack. Recommended at medium ranges. '''870 MCS = 870 MCS '; a shotgun that deals low damage, but fires many bullets per shot that spread out. Contains 4 bullets per clip, reloads ammo one at a time, and can be restocked with ammo by touching an Ammo Pack. Recommended at close range. '''LAZ 2 = LAZ 2 '; a heavy semi-auto sniper rifle with high damage, high accuracy, very low shot drop. A clip consists of 10 rounds. Only found in Port Arthur. 'AK-47 = AK-47 '; Powerful assault rifle. 30 rounds per clip. Only found in Port Arthur. '''GOL Sniper Magnum = GOL Sniper Magnum ; a specialized sniper rifle that deals massive damage with a low fire rate. Highly accurate, shot does not fall as much compared to the Rifle. Contains a 5 shot clip, and can be restocked with ammo by touching an Ammo Pack. Scope included. Not recommended at close range. 'Scoped Rifle = 1 Scope + 1 Rifle '; identical to the Rifle, but has a scope like the GOL Sniper Magnum. unlike a normal Rifle. Recommended at longer ranges. Can be restocked with ammo by touching an Ammo Pack. 'Torch = 1 Stock Wood + 1 Rope + 1 Gas '; lights up to look around in the dark. Click on a forge to ignite-- can be used to set enemies on fire as well. 'Metal Bar = 1 Scrap Metal '; Tier 1 melee weapon, a very weak weapon. Can open crates. 'Crowbar = 1 Burning Metal '; Tier 2 melee weapon, stronger than the Metal Bar. Can open crates more effectively than the Metal Bar. 'Machete = 1 Metal Blade '; Tier 3 melee weapon; deals more damage than all other melee weapons. Cannot open Crates. 'Nailed Plank = 1 Stock Wood + 1 Nail '; Miscellaneous melee weapon. Very weak; not recommended for combat. Category:Bed = 2 bonded metal bar + 2 stockwood + 2 wheat bundle + 2 rope Category:Game Mechanics